Rocco Falconeri
| death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = Wyndemere Spoon Island Port Charles, New York | parents = Dante and Lulu Falconeri (biological) Britt Westbourne (legal) | siblings = | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Sonny Corinthos Olivia Falconeri (paternal) Luke Spencer Laura Webber (maternal) Cesar Faison Liesl Obrecht (legal maternal) | greatgrandparents = Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos Talia Falconeri (paternal) Tim and Lena Spencer (both deceased) Gordon Grey (deceased) Lesley Webber Rick Webber (adoptive; deceased) (maternal) | aunts/uncles = Michael Corinthos (adoptive) Kristina Corinthos-Davis Morgan Corinthos Lila McCall (stillborn) (paternal) Nikolas Cassadine Ethan Lovett Lucky Spencer (maternal) Vito Falconeri Vinnie Falconeri Phil Falconeri Cosimo Falconeri Ric Lansing Courtney Matthews (deceased) (paternal great) Pat Spencer Bobbie Spencer Mike Webber (adoptive) Rick Webber, Jr. (adoptive) Amy Vining (adoptive; deceased) (maternal great) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Spencer Cassadine Cameron Spencer (adoptive) Jake Spencer (legal; deceased) Aiden Spencer (maternal) Tommy Falconeri Molly Lansing-Davis Spencer Cassadine (paternal once removed) Carly Jacks B.J. Jones (adoptive; deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) (maternal once removed) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = Michael Corinthos Morgan Corinthos Josslyn Jacks (maternal second cousins) | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Benjamin "Ben" Westbourne is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the biological son of Dante and Lulu Falconeri via IVF, however he was born to and is being raised by Britt Westbourne. The current public belief in Port Charles is that he is the son of Britt Westbourne and Brad Cooper, originally thought to be Patrick Drake's. Background Ben is the son of Dante and Lulu Falconeri via IVF and was carried by Dr. Britt Westbourne. Britt stole the Falconeri's embryos and her mother, Dr. Liesl Obrecht implanted her with them, in order to win Dr. Patrick Drake back by passing Ben off as his child. The Falconeri's are unaware that Britt gave birth to their son. Britt feels Ben move for the first time on June 7, 2013. During Lamaze class on August 13, 2013, Britt starts having some cramps so Patrick does an ultrasound to which they find out that "they" are having a happy, healthy baby boy. Storylines Reveal Britt revealed that she was pregnant with Patrick Drake's baby at the Nurses Ball and everyone is shocked and believes she is lying. Patrick and his girlfriend, Sabrina Santiago perform a DNA test and it turns out that he is Patrick's. However, it is later discovered that this test was tampered with by Britt's mother, Dr. Liesl Obrecht. When Patrick threatens took get full custody of their son Britt reveals that he is not the fater and claims that Brad Cooper is the father via sperm donation. Birth Ben was born on September 9, 2013 to Dr. Britt Westbourne, after having just revealed the truth to Patrick, that he is not her son's father, Britt is confronted by Sabrina. Britt begins experiencing pains and they soon discover that she is in labor. Nikolas Cassadine, who was hosting Britt at his home, arrives at Wyndemere and finds Britt on the floor and Sabrina tells him the she is in labor. He informs them that the launch will not be back in time to get Britt to the hospital. Britt is forced to deliver her son at Wyndemere with the help of Sabrina and Nikolas. Soon after the baby is born, Britt realizes that something is wrong with him. Using her experience as an OBGYN, Britt deduces that there is fluid in her son's lungs and he needs to be rushed to the hospital immediately. The launch arrives but Britt is in no condition to be moved, so after some convincing she allows Sabrina to take her son to the . Sabrina rushes the baby to the hospital and he is saved by Dr. Silas Clay. Brad watches through the hospital room window as Silas works to save the baby. Meanwhile back at Wyndemere the launch returns and Nikolas carries Britt out of the house and to the launch. When they arrive at the hospital, Dr. Clay tells Britt that her son is fine and Sabrina got him to the hospital just in time. After Nikolas and Britt leave to get Britt checked out, Sabrina's friend Nurse Felix DuBois comments that the baby looks nothing like Brad and Nikolas also says that he looks nothing like Britt either, adding to the theory that Britt is lying about the baby's biological parents. Kidnapping When Britt is getting ready to leave the hospital, she runs into Nikolas and tells him she named her son Ben, because her best friend in med school had a son named Ben and she liked the name. He is taken back to Wyndemere, due to Britt not being able to find a place to stay, and is subsequently kidnapped by his estranged and fugitive "grandmother" Dr. Obrecht. Obrecht brings him to Cassadine Island, where she gives him to Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake, Patrick's wife who is supposedly deceased, being held captive by Obrecht. Robin is led to believe that Ben is Patrick's child with Britt, and takes care of him. While trying to get her son back from her father, Britt tells Faison that Ben is not her biological son. Faison thinks Britt is lying and refuses to hand "little Cesar" over to her, but he is forced to when Nikolas arrives with a gun and demands that Faison returns Ben to Britt. On their way out to get Robin and leave the island, Nikolas and Britt encounter Jerry Jacks. He forces them all to return to Port Charles with Robin, Faison and Dr. Obrecht so that Robin can synthesize a cure for polonium poisoning from Luke Spencer's blood for Jerry. Ben returns to Port Charles with Britt and Nikolas. True biological parents Britt admitted to Nikolas that neither Patrick Drake nor Brad Cooper are Ben's biological father. As Britt embarks on a new romantic relationship with Nikolas, she is tempted to tell him the entire truth of Ben's parentage. However she changes her mind at the last minute and tells him that she got pregnant by an anonymous sperm donor instead of admitting the truth. Meanwhile, Dante and Lulu are going through the heartbreak of losing their daughter, Connie, the child they thought was theirs carried by their surrogate and friend, Maxie Jones, but turned out to be Maxie's biological daughter with Damian Spinelli. Dante and Lulu are forced to give Connie back to Spinelli. Dante suggests they use their other embryos and try for another child. However, at the hospital, they find out that the embryos have disappeared. The lab tech, Ellie Trout, asks for answers from her boss, Brad Cooper, who claims to know nothing about them disappearing, and says he'll go ask Britt. When Obrecht is arrested for Robin's kidnapping, she blackmails Britt into helping her by threatening to reveal the truth about Ben. Britt visits her mom, and there, it's revealed that Obrecht used Dante and Lulu's last remaining embryo to help Britt get pregnant, and Ben is actually Dante and Lulu's son. Britt goes back to Wyndemere, and finds Brad there, who tells her that Dante and Lulu know their embryos are gone, and they're probably going to find out Britt has their son. Lulu travels out to Wyndemere to question Britt in person, but Britt isn't there. However, this gives Lulu the opportunity to meet her son for the first time, though she is still unaware of their connection. Ben meets his biological father for the first time when Lulu invites Nikolas to spend Christmas with her and Dante. Britt and Ben accompany Nikolas to the Falconeri's loft and here Dante is able to meet Ben. Lulu and Dante spend Christmas day bonding with Ben, still unaware that he is their child. Ben also spends time with his father at the hospital and gets to see his biological mother. In the following weeks, Lulu visits Nikolas more often and as a result, spends a lot of time bonding with Ben. In early February 2014, when Lulu is watching Ben for Nikolas she notices a rash on his arm. When she brings this up to Nikolas, he tells her that Ben is allergic to latex and certain fruits. Lulu is astonished that Dante shares the same exact allergies as Ben. Later, Nikolas goes to the hospital to get a refill of Ben's allergy cream, when he runs into Elizabeth Webber. He tells Elizabeth that Britt used an anonymous sperm donor to get pregnant and she wonders who Ben's real father could be. Elizabeth becomes suspicious of a connection between Dante and Ben when Lulu's cousin, Lucas Jones arrives at the hospital needing a refill of the same allergy cream for Dante. Health and Vitals *Had fluid in his lungs when he was born. *Allergic to latex and has latex fruit syndrome; uses special cream (revealed on 2/3/14); this is the same condition his biological father, Dante has. Family tree Photo gallery File:BrittPregnant.png File:PatrickSabrinaBritt.png|Britt fakes hyperemesis gravidarum. File:Britt3.jpg|The paternity test proves that Patrick is the "father". File:Nikolas_and_Britt-e1373128148779.png|Preggo Britt meets Nik and Spencer for the first time in the park. File:BRIKlamazeclass.jpg|BRIK during lamaze class File:Ghbrittpat.jpg|Britt and Patrick after lamaze class File:Britt5.jpg|IT'S A BOY!!!! File:Brittconfesses.jpg|Britt tells Patrick that he isn't the father of "her" son. File:Britt2.png|Britt goes into labor. File:Brittgivesbirth.jpg|Britt gives birth. File:Brittholdsben.jpg|Sabrina hands Ben to Britt. File:Babyboyspencerfalconeri.png|Baby Boy Spencer-Falconeri File:BabyBoyW.png File:Bensick.jpg|Ben in the hospital after his birth. File:Brittben.jpg|Britt and Nik take Ben home. File:Ben.jpg File:BenW.jpg File:RobinBenJerry.jpg|Robin and Ben File:Ben1.jpg File:Ben2.jpg|Ben and Faison File:Ben3.jpg File:Ben4.jpg File:FaisonBen.png File:Babyfaison.jpg File:Ben1sthalloween.jpg|Ben during his first Halloween. File:LuluBen.png|Ben with his biological mommy, Lulu. File:LuluBenNik.png File:Luluben.jpg File:Ben6.jpg|Britt and Ben File:LanteBen.jpg|Ben with both of his biological parents. File:LDB.jpg File:Littleben.jpg File:Bendante.png File:Danteben.png|Ben with his biological daddy, Dante. File:Dantebenlulu.png File:LuBen3.png|Ben sleeping in his mother's arms File:LuBen1.png File:Benlulu.jpg File:Bennik.jpg File:Ghben.png File:LuBen.png File:LuBen2.png File:BenLulu.png File:LuBen4.png|Lulu notices a rash on Ben's arm. References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Corinthos family Category:Falconeri family Category:Eckert family Category:Spencer family Category:Hardy/Webber family Category:Featured Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:Fictional Irish-Americans